


Bad Romance

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die gets Kyo drunk and the result is quite comical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Romance

There was something about being completely carefree that Kyo never could quite achieve without something to first allow him the lucidity that was needed for him to let his mind free. Usually, he sat, brooding in a corner of every room he'd ever come across. He'd watch, staring at others with his jet black marbles of eyes, filing away useful facts about each of his acquaintances and friends. But tonight... tonight was different.

Die had managed to worm his way next to Kyo on Toshiya's huge leather couch and he'd come bearing Kyo's single weakness: long island ice tea. That had been four hours ago, five drinks in the past and now the booze had taken Kyo along for the ride. Sure, he'd regret it in the morning. But right then, that was the least of his concerns.

Without even a second thought, Kyo pushed the mess of empty bottles to the side of the black oak coffee table, reaching for Die and pushing him to sit on the newly cleaned off space. Smirking, the little vocalist climbed up on top of the couch, feet planted shoulder-width apart. He shoved his drink into Die's hand. "Watch it for me," he breathed out, right in the guitarist's face, not even an inch from him.

The radio station they'd been playing started the next song and Kyo called out to Shinya, who was next to the stereo. "Crank it!"

The first strains of Lady Gaga's "Bad Romance" blared through the speakers and immediately struck a pose, holding an imaginary microphone out in front of his lips as he threw back his head and belted out the lines, his voice stronger and clearer than the radio. "Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooooh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance~ ooooh-oh-oh-oh!"

His foot started tapping to the beat. "Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ohh-la-la! Want your bad romance!" His hips jerked as he leaned back a bit, repeating the line.

Everyone in the room froze, staring at Kyo like he'd lost his mind. It'd been years since they'd seen him do anything remotely like this and for it to be his birthday of all days for him to do this again, it just seemed shocking. Toshiya finally giggled softly and then grabbed Shinya, twirling the drummer around and then starting a rather upbeat dance with him. Kaoru stood to the side, holding his beer as if he'd forgotten about, it just staring at Kyo standing on the couch. And Die... well, Die sat staring up at Kyo from his ringside seat, his eyes wide with surprise, but the grin on his face giving away how much fun he was having.

"I want your love and I want your revenge. You and me could write a bad romance! I want your love and all your lover's revenge. You and me could write a bad romance!" Kyo stepped off the couch, his arm with the fake microphone held high as he came to stand in front of Die, his hand coming out and tangling in deep black hair. His fingers shifted through his hair, pulling down to the ends as he leaned back enough to show off his toned body in the process, shirt riding up.

He let go of Die's hair and then turned around, moving back against Die as he shimmied. "Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance."

He pulled away, stalking toward Kaoru. "I want your horror, I want your design, 'Cause you're a criminal as long as you're mine." He grabbed Kaoru's shirt and then pulled him close. "I want your love. Love-love-love I want your love-uhhh."

Letting go, he moved to the two dancing musicians, his eyes dark and excited and he stalked over to them. He slid a hand down Toshiya's arm. "I want your psycho." And then grabbed Shinya. "Your vertigo stick." Striking another pose, he belted out, "Want you in my room, you know baby, you're sick!"

Turning, he stalked his way back to Die, still singing the entire way. Straddling Die's legs, he murmured the next words, the voice in the background of the song telling the world he was a freak bitch. He didn't move, just singing until he got to "Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah," where he stared grinding himself against Die.

Stepping back, he put both hands in the air, kind of doing the walk like an Egyptian dance. "Walk, walk fashion baby, work it, move that bitch crazy."

When he finally stopped, he just stood there, head thrown back while he screamed out the lyrics, his French terrible, but no worse than his English. "Je veux ton amour. Et je veux ta revanche! Je vuex ton amour! I don't wanna be friends." By the time he got to the end, he was screaming at the top of his lungs, the muscles in his body standing out starkly.

With a sigh, he flopped back on the couch, rather dramatically, throwing one arm over his forehead and laying there. "Want your bad romance," he whispered out.

The next song started and Shinya moved to turn down the volume rather quickly. Immediately, the others moved to the couch, chattering animatedly about Kyo's outburst of song and how utterly awesome it had been. The only one not moving was Die, still sitting with Kyo's drink in his hand and staring at the vocalist as though he'd sprouted a spare head.

When Kyo finally moved, fending off the praise and comments with waves of his hand, he leaned forward, trying to pull his drink from Die's hand. The guitarist stared at him hard for a moment and then mumbled, "Sorry, there's a toll charge." Kyo tilted his head at him and then smirked, leaning in and planting a wet kiss on his lips, plucking the glass easily from the surprised guitarist's hand.

Cackling, Kyo curled back up on the couch with his drink in hand. "Too easy."

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Omg... I have no excuse. Don't kill me! Lol!  
> PS you're supposed to be laughing... if you're not laughing, you didn't read it right! Ahhh!


End file.
